Shadows of the Nightfury
by Undead Fangirlsama
Summary: Obsidionyx and her older sister Midnight did not expect to find their old friend Gandalf accompanying 13 dwarves and a Hobbit when they had started tracking a pack of Orcs from the edge of the Shire. Now the two Furies of the Night join with their friend to give the dwarves back their home and learn that just maybe, they can find a family with a wizard, 13 dwarves and a hobbit.
1. Darkness of the Night

**Chapter 1 - Darkness of the Night**

I frowned unimpressed at the sight before me. The dwarves were cursing out and threatening the hobbit that was trying to buy them some time.

I caught sight of movement on the other side of the camp the trolls had set up and I sighed in relief at the sight of my older sister, Midnight, starting to aim her bow.

_"These idiots…"_ I muttered over the mental link and I saw bright green eyes glare at my spot above the dwarves. I just sent a cheeky emotion over the bond and then I too was loading my bow.

_"Focus Obsidnioyx, you fire first, you've got a clean shot at their eyes. Blind them. Once that's done we'll release the dwarves and the hobbit."_

I sent my confirmation and then fired an arrow clean into one of the trolls eyes. It roared in pain trying to pull out the arrow while it's two pals made a move towards my spot but didn't get a chance as I fired off three more arrows. The first two went into both eyes of the second troll, piercing it's skull and brain (though it didn't have much of one to being with) and killed it instantly. The last hit the last trolls right eye.

A taxi whistle came from the bushes and the two remaining trolls turned around only to lose both their lives as two more arrows pierced their skulls. They dropped dead with heavy thumps and I exited my hiding spot.

My attire consisted of a sleeveless jacket with a large hood that covered most of the light from my face. Underneath the jacket I wore a black corset and to finish it off I wore black leather pants and my belt with my sword attached to it. (Think Green Arrow with a sword) Midnight wore the exact same thing, though she had her chest bound with wraps and wore a midnight blue tunic underneath her jacket.

My black hair was tied into a thick braid with a leather cord while my bangs were tied into two braids on either side of my face with blood red and fiery orange beads along with a silver metal bands on them. My wrists were wrapped with leather cord and small blade was holstered onto my forearm.

The dwarves watched me with caution and a few yelled out when I neared the pile and towards the dark haired dwarf that held an air of leadership. That and I saw him kick one of the other dwarfs when they'd been protesting to the hobbit claiming they had worms. They had shut up fast after that.

"Who are you?" A scowling young, dark haired dwarf said and I grinned. My grin only being seen in the light.

"A friend." Midnight said, having exited her hiding spot and retrieving my arrows before cleaning them on the grass and handing them back to me. Her hood was no longer up, showing off the beautiful face with the scar that ran under her left eye horizontally. Her hair matched mine, braided on the bangs though they had black and blue beads and a single golden band.

"A woman!?" A few dwarves shouted and I huffed. "I'm starting to think we should have left them to the trolls."

Shouts of protest came and I just growled before moving over to the tied up group and freeing their leader with my arm blade. I released a few more of the burlap sack bound dwarves before reaching the hobbit.

"You did well Hobbit," I said as I sliced through the sack. "Your quick thinking in trying to stall the trolls was a good one. Your wizard friend would have been of help had he been a little quicker. I believe he's getting old!"

My laugh and jib did not go unanswered as I heard said wizard come out of the forest.

"Miss Nightfury, I am not old." Gandalf reprimanded and I stood up, raising an eyebrow as I turned to him. "Oh of course not sir, where are my manners, you've just gained the colours you deserve after dealing with stressful people such as myself for so long."

"Sidni! Stop antagonizing him! Get your ass over here and help me cut these fella's down!" Midnight barked and I sighed. "Coming Mi! Be back in a moment lads!"

After cutting down the dwarves that had been handing over the fire, Midnight and I were approached by the dwarves and Gandalf.

"It's good to see you again Midnight, Obsidionyx, what brings you out this way?" Gandalf asked and I shrugged. The head dwarf growled.

"Why indeed?" Gandalf sent a glare at the dark haired, blue eyed dwarf and Mi growled back.

"You have no reason to think ill of the Nightfury sisters Thorin, you should be thankful they were even here. Miss Obsidionyx is right, I would not have made it in time and one of you would be dead." Gandalf said, looking at the tall dwarf. This caught me ear.

"Thorin? Isn't that…" I looked at Gandalf curiously while Gandalf nodded.

"Thorin Oakenshield, crown prince of Erebor." Midnight sighed.

"And you'd be?" Thorin asked icily and I stood up straighter, growling. Midnight placed her hand on my shoulder, sending me comfort over the bond.

"Midnight Nightfury," Midnight bowed her head.

"Obsidionyx Nightfury," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"At your service." We said together.

"Nightfury?" A young dwarf asked and a few laughed. I just flashed my teeth, eyes flashing dangerously as my hand twitched.

"A well earned name," Gandalf said placing his hands on our shoulders. "Midnight and Obsidionyx are fine warriors and even better archers."

"Please, you overestimate us Gandalf. We can miss just as easily as anyone. The whole in my ear is proof even I can miss a roll and still get an arrow through my ear." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I apologized for that! It was your insistence at firing at one another that earned you that injury!" Midnight cried out in exasperation.

"And yet you still enjoy training by firing at one another." I retorted and my older sister scowled at me. Her hand twitching towards her swords before I was straying off a blow with my own sword.

"YOU RUNT!" She howled and I just laughed as I leaned backwards to dodge a swipe at my head.

"Their crazy!" I heard the hobbit cry while I just ran at my sister, sliding under her swipe and then launching up the rock face. With quick movements I climbed up and to the top where I stood up proudly while grinning at my infuriated sister below.

"How do you even know them?" I heard the hobbit ask just before Midnight was raising her bow at me and firing a single arrow. I twirled sideways, my hand out stretched as I quickly grasped the arrow and then bringing my own bow off my shoulder to hold it at my sister.

"I win." I said seriously while Midnight sighed.

"Indeed youngling, now get down here!" She said and I seemed to think on it while she scowled.

"Nah, I like where I am." A few of the dwarves laughed and I continued to grin.

"You never did answer my question on why you were here. Were you following us?" Thorin asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, we were following an Orc pack that had come from the edge of the Shire. Tracked them all the way here when we heard the trolls go by where we were sleeping in the trees. We found the lot of you after that." Midnight said while I looked at my blade.

"No, you heard them. I'd have still been sleeping." I said cheekily and I got glared at again.

"How old are you lass?" The oldest dwarf in the group asked and I frowned a little thinking about it. "Eighteen."

"Oh lord, Sidni! Your nineteen! You forgot your birthday again!?" Mi said in exasperation and Gandalf chuckled before pulling something out of his bag. "I knew I should have brought this…"

Before I knew what was happening I had a leather pouch flying at my face. I yelped catching it but I had leaned too far. I ended up falling forwards and off the small bluff and into the arms of the young, dark haired dwarf from earlier. I blushed deep red, scrambling up right and mumbling my thanks while he tried to figure out what had just happened. I wasn't a tall woman, only five foot one, and with the fact I was thin but still had some muscle from years of training, I was easily able to be carried by the young dwarf.

Gandalf, Midnight and a few dwarves chuckled while a blonde dwarf with a braided mustache clapped the young dwarf on the shoulder.

I quickly hide made my way to sit beside my sister while I opened what Gandalf had given me. Our old friend had known us for many years and always seemed to have something unique to bring around. When we were younger he'd brought us our first bows and arrows. Our parents hadn't liked that but then they never liked anyone outside of the town. They especially detested their daughters running around with more mud on them than any boy in our town.

Once we'd gotten older they had finally disowned us. We hadn't really cared, a life of adventure was much better than the promised bride of some asshole.

Yes, at twelve I was to be married off. Midnight had been fifteen at the time and also promised to another man, a much older man with money from outside of town. Gold digging parent's had enough when we lit the two mens air on fire.

I carefully undid the ties on the package and I was pleasantly surprised at what I found. A leather bound book with clean pages of parchment. The cover was covered in beautiful silver designs and I couldn't help but run my fingers over it.

"Gandalf…" I said in awe fore I stood up and hugged the old wizard. He laughed hugging me back with one arm as I looked at up him in admiration.

"I thought you could put some of those adventures you have down onto paper." Was all he said before I bounded off to show Mi. She laughed at how excited I was to have a new journal to write in. After that I ran into the forest to find our satchels per my sisters orders.

I quickly returned when I heard the sound of a Warg.

I ran the rest of the way back and just in time find one dead warg and Thorin pulling his blade out of another. There was also a strange man that hadn't been here when I left.

"Mi! What happened?" I asked as I ran up beside her. Handing her her satchel as I looked at the familiar creatures.

_"Isn't that?"_ I questioned and Midnight gave a breathless reply. "Yes…"

The closest two dwarves were the blonde and a red haired dwarf that looked like he had a lions mane. Both of them heard Midnight and were looking at her in concern.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin growled. "Which means an Orc pack isn't far behind."

"Orc pack?" The hobbit asked with a frown but I was looking at Gandalf who looked very concerned.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded and I started to feel nervous. You don't just get an Orc pack to follow you, though, this was the King of Erebor in front of me.

"No one." Thorin said, worry and fear starting to show on his face.

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf demanded again.

"No one. I swear!" Thorin said and I saw the fear on everyones faces. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You're being hunted Master Dwarf. This is the pack we've been following since the Shire. Two weeks we've followed them and we stumble upon you?" Midnight said as she slung her bow over her shoulder after her bag.

I did the same, getting ready to run.

"We have to get out of here!" A tall dwarf with bald and tattooed head said.

"We can't! We have no ponies!" A young dwarf said as he and another with an axe in his head appeared. I'd worry about that later though. "They bolted!"

"I'll draw them off." The stranger said and I blinked owlishly at him.

_"Radagast the Brown,"_ Midnight supplied and I nodded in understanding.

"These are Gundabag Wargs. They will outrun you!" Our old friend retorted and I nodded. I personally knew how well those suckers could run.

Radagast had a different idea. "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits."

The new wizard smirked. "I'd like to see them try."

With that the odd wizard jumped onto a sleigh that I had not seen and darted off being pulled by six dog sized rabbits. Again I was blinking before I was startled by the howling of Wargs.

I cursed so thoroughly I had even the dwarves looking at me with looks of surprise.

"Gandalf let's go!" Midnight hissed and I nodded.

"Yes please! I would not like to become some ugly mutts snack!"

**Later- **

We found ourselves running across a clear patch and neither my sister or I were happy about it.

We prefered our ability to have cover and dodge through the trees to be stuck in the open.

As it was were were currently hiding behind a large bolder. We'd been running behind the dwarves making sure that none of them feel behind and became mutt food.

"Come on!" Gandalf said leading us to another as more howling could be heard.

"Stay together." Gandalf urged as we were ducking behind another set of boulders.

"Ori no!" I heard someone shout and I saw one of the young dwarves get dragged back behind the rock in front of us.

More encouraging from Gandalf came but Mi and I were keeping our eyes peeled while we dragged the hobbit with us.

"Where are you leading us?" I heard Thorin asked and I glared at him when we reached Gandalf.

"Doesn't matter." I gasped. "Keep running!"

Radagast ran in front of us and we quickly stopped and hid by another rock face. Mi and I actually had to crouch down so we weren't seen. We could hear a Warg above us and I wanted to curse again.

A simple tracking lead to such a mess. I was going to beat the shit out of something after this.

I saw Thorin look up before looking at the dwarf from earlier. He nodded, breathed in, grabbed an arrow out of his quiver and then fired off two rounds. I nearly got squished by the falling Warg and it's Orc rider. The dwarves attacked the Orc that ignored us while it's ride struggled and screeched.

"We are so dead." I whined, looking around with narrowed eyes. I knew that had been loud enough for the rest of the pack to hear. Howls and barking confirmed my fears.

"Move!" Gandalf shouted. "Run!"

I took his advice and took my bow off my shoulder and grabbed a few arrows. Midnight followed my lead as we ran.

"There they are!" I heard someone shout and I snarled. This wasn't good. They were cutting us off.

"This way! Quickly!" Midnight and I stood at the ready, waiting for the others to run as Gandalf called but we weren't able to as the blonde and dark haired dwarves dragged us along with them. Yes, it's the same ones. I'm going to have to learn their names cause I'm going to have major thankings to do if we live through this.

We were soon surrounded and the dark haired dwarf that was looked at his king. "There's more coming!"

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin shouted and the dwarf dropped my hand. And readied his bow.

"Nyx! Mi!" Gandalf shouted and I loaded my bow. Eyes were calculating everything I saw moving.

"You know, I never did catch your name, but I thank you for saving my sorry arse when I fell earlier." I said as I stood back close to the dwarf.

"Kili, at your service Miss." Kili said and I nodded. I started to fire, hoping my arrows didn't run out.

For what felt like hours, Midnight, Kili and I fired arrow after arrow after me. The blonde was dragging Midnight after him the whole time but she didn't seem to mind.

"We're surrounded!" He shouted and I was really starting to wish I had been able to at least write in my new journal.

"Nineteen and dead. This would have been a lovely story." I muttered under my breathe.

"Where's Gandalf?!" I heard someone cry and I stopped firing to look for our friend. He was no where in sight.

"He's abandoned us!" The bald dwarf shouted and I snarled.

"He'd never abandon his friends dwarf!" I heard Mi roar in outrage and I flinched.

Ori, the red haired young dwarf from earlier, fired a rock from his slingshot and I gave him points for being able to do that.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin ordered and I went back to firing. I only had a few arrows left and Midnight and her companion had gotten closer to the main group while Kili and I were still aways away.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf called and I sighed. I knew he hadn't ditched us.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the others heading towards the rock behind us and I hear Thorin bark but I was refocused on my current task.

Midnight was radiating concern on her side and I felt her shock and saw the blonde dragging her away. If anything, my older sister would be safe, that was all I could ask for.

"NO SIDNI!" I heard her scream but I didn't stop firing.

"Kili! Girl! Run!" I growled at being called girl but I looked at the dwarf who looked at me in concern.

"Go, I'll take care of these ugly son of a bitches!" I barked firing another arrow and it took out an Orc. So far all my shots had hit true but I didn't know how long my aim would keep up.

"No!" Kili said and I glared at him.

"Go Master Dwarf!" I snarled shoving him towards his king while I fired my second to last arrow. He looked torn but I shoved him again.

I fired my last arrow and cursed. I put my bow back on my back and drew my sword.

_"Obsidionyx!"_ My sister cried over the bond by I shut her out. Preparing for my death, I blocked her completely.

"OBSIDIONYX!" I heard Gandalf shout but I ignored it.

"Girl run!" I heard Thorin shout. I didn't turn. He had no reason to care. I was of Men and he a dwarf, his company was much more important. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I knew this was my end.

The pack started towards me and before I knew what was happening I was getting dragged backwards by two sets of hands. I snarled, almost striking out blind had I not heard Kili and Thorin cursing directly behind me.

"Let me go!" I snarled, trying to break free of their grips.

"Do you want to die?!" Thorin shouted in my ear and I growled.

"Why should you care! Get out of here!" I was still struggling but it was no use as I was finally dragged into the tunnel.

"Stupid girl! You could have been killed!" Thorin snarled in my face but I just glared back.

"And what of it!" I snarled back. "I'm not one of your group. My safety is of no concern to anyone but myself!"

Before I knew what had happened I was tackled from the left. I hit the ground with an 'oomph' while I heard balling. Oh Lord…

"Obsidionyx!" My sister wailed, holding me tightly. "Don't you ever FUCKING DO THAT TO ME YOU STUBBORN ASS!"

No I was getting screamed at as my sister pounded on my chest. It didn't hurt but I know it hurt her to have such a close scare. I just pulled her into a hug as she sobbed.

"Nyz…" Gandalf breathed in relief before the sound of a horn blaring could be heard. Suddenly I was rolling sideways with Mi in my arms as an Orc fell down the entrance and into the tunnel.

Thorin pulled an arrow out of it's neck while Mi and I stood up, me fetching my sword from the ground.

"Elves." Thorin snarled and I sighed. Great.

"I cannot see where the path leads! Do we follow it?" The bald dwarf shouted and the one with the funny hat answered. "Follow it, of course!"

The dwarves started to move out, leaving Midnight, Gandalf, Mr. Hobbit, and I the last. This also allowed for us to hear Gandalf mutter. "I think that would be wise."

We followed the narrow path for quite some ways, my eyes were turned up as I saw that we were in a crevice. I shivered at the thought of being surrounded by rock.

_"You are so lucky Thorin and Fili's brother went back for you."_ Midnight scolded over the bond and I narrowed my eyes at her.

_"Fili?"_

My sister sighed quietly and nodded.

_"Yes, Fili is your saviors older brother."_

_"My _savior_, as you called him, is Kili."_

_"Should have known, dwarf standards to have their children named so much alike."_

I nodded and frowned a little when I noticed a little pain in my ankle. My day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?

The sound of a gurgling creek reached my ears and I soon found myself exiting the crevice and standing at the edge of a cliff face. Before us was a beautiful city made of white stone.

"The valley of Imladris!" Gandalf said as he joined us. "In the common tongue it's known as another name…"

_"Rivendell… Oh no! Not good."_ I thought as both Midnight and I looked over at the dwarves. We were not naive about the hatred the dwarves had for elves after Erebor. We'd heard of it by dwarves passing through towns we were in.

"Rivendell…" The hobbit said in wonder and I raised an eyebrow. I'd be asking Gandalf about this later. Actually I'd be demanding answers since he had dragged us into this.

We tuned out Thorin and Gandalf as Midnight and I started to check our bags.

_"Please, please, please,"_ I begged over the bond as I looked for my provisions of dried and smoked fish and deer meat. I was not eating green if I could help it.

"Ah ha!" Midnight said aloud and I followed her with as we found our meat.

"What are you two pleased about?" A voice asked and I found Kili and Fili in front of us.

"Making sure we aren't entering that place without meat." I said simply as I took a small piece of fish out and chewed on it.

I offered the surrounding dwarves some with a warning of 'You won't get anymore once we enter.' They took my advice. I was so glad I carried so much on me.

"You lasses are strange." The bald dwarf said and I frowned. "So our parent's thought when they disowned us."

Gasps erupted from around us and Midnight glared at me. Oops…

"You forgot that they have a high protectiveness of their women… We are never going to get away after this!" Midnight moaned.

"Yer parent's disowned ya? Why on Middle Earth would they do that?" The white haired dwarf asked.

"They set their future husband's hair on fire. I can't say that I was particularly was disappointed in them. Those men were nearly as bad as Orcs." Gandalf said and I grinned at the thought.

"Gold digging parents were selling us off too old men who wanted nothing but slaves of us." I reminded, Gandalf nodded with a frown.

"Yes I remember that. Midnight was should have shot that one man in the arse." Gandalf said before we were following him down the slope and towards the Elven city.

"I wanted to but I couldn't reach my bow in time. I should have just chopped his hand off for touching Obsidionyx like he did." Midnight growled.

"How old were you when this happened if I may ask?" Mr. Hobbit asked and a dark look crossed my face.

"I was twelve at the time, Midnight was fifteen."

I could honestly say I was surprised at the thunderous looks that crossed the dwarves faces and I soon found Kili at my left and Fili walking on Midnight's right when it was possible for the rest of the trip towards the gates of the one place we'd heard only rumors about.

Don't get me wrong, I've met elves before. Hell, Gandalf had introduced us to Lord Elrond once and though we detested their eating habits, I did not mind the elf Lord or his daughter. I actually met with them on several occasions when we were looking for work.

It was a select few though.

_This is going to be a curious event._ I thought to myself as I walked. Curious indeed.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? End it? I'd really really like to hear what you think. My first Hobbit story so please review, favorite and follow! Makes my day to have reviews! **

**Oh, and should Mi and Sidni be paired with their saviors? Fili and Kili? I'm not sure. Never wrote a romance before. Oh well, let me know what ya think.**

**Till next time!**

**HOWLING MAD AND LOVING IT! ;3**

**Dreamer**


	2. Of Elves and Old Injures

**Chapter 2 - Of Elves and Old Injuries**

My ankle was starting to show it's pain as we walked towards the gates of Rivendell but I continued on. Hiding my limp as to not worry the thirteen Dwarves and lone Hobbit who had taken it upon themselves to look after Mi and I like Gandalf often did when he found himself in our company.

We finally learned their names when they finally noticed we only knew Thorin, Kili, Fili and Ori. They promptly apologized and introduced themselves. Bilbo, Mr. Hobbit, was curious on how we met Gandalf.

Our explanation was he was an old family friend that we grew up knowing, though in truth this wasn't true at all. We've known him since we were children. We met him when he was travelling through our home town one spring. We were only five and eight but even we came to adore the wizard in grey.

Covered in mud and with a bruise from on our cheeks from getting our mothers fancy clothes covered in mud, Midnight and I had gone out to hide in the forest and found ourselves surrounded by a group of kidnappers. High society life never suited us and we found ourselves wandering alone in where we could easily be kidnapped.

We'd been grabbed and tossed to the ground. The kidnappers wanting to have a little fun with us before they took us away for ransom. Filthy bastards nearly had us when Gandalf appeared. We stuck by his side for the rest of the way back to our parents house and then they weren't even grateful or happy to see us.

That was the first straw, and that was the beginning of many visits and letters from Gandalf. He even was the one that gave us our first weapons after we found we liked to play fight.

On the visit where our future husbands had come to see what we looked like he had put his foot down and taken us with him. We were overjoyed to leave and never looked back once. Learning to fight while we traveled all over. Much of our time spent looking like two young boys that were apprenticing under Gandalf.

Years of learning new things, new skills and abilities while we honed old ones.

They even asked us about some of our adventures and we told them a few. Ones on our own and ones with Gandalf.

"Yer sayin' lass, that ya took on a bunch of bandits and came out with merely a scratch?" Dwalin asked and Midnight nodded.

"Yep, Sidni went in, then drew them out. For being short she sure could run." I scowled at my sister.

"You have two inches on me Mi! Your no more taller than I am!" I said as we walked across the bridge and towards Rivendell.

"I still don't understand why you just stood there when we were told to run." Kili said from beside me. The two brothers had yet to leave our sides.

"Gandalf was with you for one, that in itself means you are worthy to trust and then in turn have ours. Two my sister was already safe, and three my job is to track, hunt and kill problems. Orcs and goblins are our main targets when they leave their holes. Dying for those three causes is something I honour. My family, my friends and my job. I don't have great power to keep darkness in check, but the little things I can do and keeping tabs on movements helps a lot more than many known." I explained, quoting Gandalf on what he said once when we were younger.

Thorin, Kili, and Bilbo seemed to think on this as we passed through a pair of statues that served as Rivendell's gates and we looked around for any Elves other than the two in armor standing guard.

Soon a Elf came to greet us.

"You got to be joking! It just had to be him didn't it?" I growled as I looked at Lindir.

"Huh?" Kili asked and I motioned to the darked haired Elf that seemed to enjoy being a pain in my ass.

"Lindir…" Midnight snarled and we both turned our attention to scowling at the Elf.

"Mithrandir!" He greeted Gandalf, causing him to sigh and shoot us a look before turning to look at the Elf. My hand twitched towards my blade.

"Ah, Lindir." He said in greeting before Lindir was speaking in Elvish.

_**"We heard you had crossed into the Valley."**_ I snarled a little at how the prissy Elf had said that. He was one of many Elves I didn't like and would thoroughly annoy when given the chance.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf said and I bristled when Lindir answered.

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here?" Gandalf said in suspicion and Lindir's eyes trailed to Midnight and myself. I straightened up my hand going to my sword when we locked eyes. Gandalf continued before a fight could break out. "Where is he?"

Elvish horns blared, signaling the arrival of a party coming in. Everyone turned and I nearly snapped at Kili when he and Fili dragged me into the middle a circle the Dwarves made, Bilbo right beside us in the middle. Thorin barking orders in Khuzdul at a fast pace which I couldn't understand. I knew the language it was if you could slow down a little that I understood you.

I watched as Lord Elrond appeared first on his black stallion, rolling my eyes when the Elves purposely made the Dwarves anxious. Lord Elrond's eyebrows raised when he saw us but once he saw Gandalf he nodded to himself.

"Gandalf!" Lord Elrond greeted with a smile.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf said back with his own smile before swapping to Elvish. **_"My friend! Where have you been?"_**

**_"We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that come up from the South."_** He said before looking at me and Midnight, we grinned at him.

"Midnight, Obsidionyx, what a surprise to see you in Rivendell." He greeted and we nodded back.

_**"As it is to see you Lord Elrond, we were tracking that pack of Orcs you were hunting and we found ourselves in Gandalfs company. We didn't feel like becoming mutt food."**_ Midnight replied good naturally and I nodded. Her Elvish was much better than mine but I spoke better Khuzdul than she did.

The Dwarves backed away from us with distrust and I raised my eyebrow at them. Before hissing in Dwarvish language.

**_"You have no fear of us Master Dwarves. Lord Elrond and his family are the only Elves we can stand. Besides, easier to know what they're saying when they offer you a job then to not know what you're getting into."_**

Lord Elrond ignored me talking with the Dwarves.

I ignored the rest of what he said to look at the other Dwarves while Thorin spoke with him.

_**"We did say we traveled with Gandalf didn't we? We picked up the languages as we went and we learned them fast. If we have any hope for supplies it's through them and I for one particularly don't like the idea of wandering off without an arrows in my quiver. I used them all when I was firing at the Orcs."**_ I said looking at each and every Dwarf around me. Balin looked at us suspiciously.

_**"You speak Khuzdul?"**_ I sighed, returning my attention to Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Thorin and Midnight who had joined them. I caught the tail end of Elrond speaking in Elvish.

"What is he sayin'? Does he offer us insult?!" Golin asked out in rage and I covered my eyes.

"No, Master Golin, he's offering you food." Gandalf said in exasperation and the Dwarves turned to each other to make their decision before looking back at the Elf Lord.

"Ah. Well… In that case. Lead on." Golin said and I rolled my eyes, taking a step with my right and cringing slightly but of course Lord Elrond saw.

"Obsidionyx, it seems you're bad leg is causing you discomfort." I had all sixteen eyes on me now.

"T's nothin'," I grumbled, glaring at him. He raised his eyebrow.

"You were severely injured in that attack all those years ago Miss Nightfury, be grateful you can walk at all. Now are you going to come quietly to see a Healer or am I going to be calling my daughter again?"

I shivered at the threat and cursed thoroughly in Khuzdul before limping over to him. Midnight and Gandalf were sending me reprimanding looks and I didn't even bother to see the others reactions.

**_"Lindir, please inform my daughter that the Nightfury sisters are here, and send for a servant to escort them to her room along with a Healer. I believe both of them would like to freshen up and get any injuries looked after."_** Lord Elrond said and Lindir glared at us, I just stuck my tongue out at him before he stalked away.

"As for you," Lord Elrond said with amusement as he looked at me. "Don't cause too much trouble. I know you don't like many Elves but for your own sake don't purposely start fight's again."

I just grinned.

"Especially with Lindir." Now I was frowning again. I wanted to bug the annoying Elf while I had the chance.

I took another step but my right ankle decided enough was enough and it gave out. Nearly causing me to fall on my face had Thorin and Dwalin not reached out and grabbed me.

Why did the Dwarves have to keep saving me? I'm not some bloody damsel!

"Fili, Kili, stay with them." Thorin said and soon I was strung between the two, my arms over their shoulders as Midnight walked directly in front of us and an Elf maiden led us towards Arwen's room.

**_"I'm sorry about this."_** I said in the Dwarvish tongue, knowing full well the Elf in front of us couldn't speak it. Only the Elves in higher classes could speak any other languages aside from the Common tongue.

_**"No worries, I must say you seem to have a tendency towards danger Miss Obsidionyx."**_ Fili chuckled and I groaned.

**_"You don't need to call me that, just call me Obsidionyx or Nyx."_** I said and Midnight chuckled.

_"Ya know he's right, yer danger prone around the Dwarves."_ Midnight said privately and I scowled at her back.

**_"Why can't we call you Sidni like Midnight does?"_** Kili asked and I looked at him.

"Cause Sidni is only for us to use." Midnight growled, stalking off and I sighed, the brothers looked scared and confused.

**_"Mi doesn't like others using our nicknames. It's cause of something that happened many years ago now."_** I said in reassurance and we started off again. The rest of the way was silent and once we were greeted by Arwen we sent the servant to take Kili and Fili to the others.

They looked hesitant to leave us but we finally promised that we'd join the group once it we were cleaned up and my leg taken care of. Arwen even told the two she'd escort us herself but I don't think that helped much at all.

**_"You look well my friends,"_** Arwen said as she gave us both hugs before she and and Midnight gave me a hand in walking towards another door. **_"Let's get you two cleaned and then have that leg looked at shall we?"_**

I soon found myself bickering with a horrified Elf maid as she was horrified that I could wear clothes that were meant for men. Arwen had to save her and then order her to wash the clothes and bring them directly back to her room or there would be consequences.

Stripping I stepped into the bath and relaxed happily as the dirt and sweat started to wash off. My bones gave happy groans as I started to wash off my arms, my leather bands were hidden in my bag along with my hair beads as I didn't trust the Elves to not take them. I got those a long time ago and they were a memento I would die to protect. Something that you'd find no where else.

Once my arms were cleaned I moved to my legs lifting my bad leg out of the water to see the badly scarred skin. Torn to shreds and mangled nearly to beyond repair, I had been lucky as Lord Elrond said to have not lost my leg in the attack I had suffered and that Elven Healers had been able to save me and my leg.

The biggest damage was my ankle and it wasn't easily agitated but I had a feeling I had twisted it slightly when I was running. The claw and tooth marks made their way up to halfway up my right thigh and a few large scars around my left knee that weren't as deep as the others.

_"You've done well at blocking me sister."_ Midnight said over the bond as I hit a sore spot on my leg. It sent a jolt of pain up my leg and I ground my teeth in an effort to keep from crying out.

_"I didn't want you to worry…"_ I said back groaning a little in pain.

_"I'm starting to wonder who is the older sister and who is the younger. You always put yourself into so much danger for me and yet I could do that for you when were younger."_ Midnight sighed and I knew she didn't like that. I couldn't help it though. Too many years of doing it for her because she didn't watch her back like she should have. I watched both of ours.

_"You need more protection than I Midnight. I'd do anything to protect you and you know it."_ I retorted and I snorted at her pouting. This ended our short conversation but not the volley of emotions we sent back in forth.

My bath ended and I soon found a damned dress left for me. I scowled at the blue material but put it on with reluctance as I wasn't going to be getting anywhere fast. My wrist bands were put back into place and I took care in putting my braids back in.

My fascination Dwarvish culture following me throughout my life. The beads were placed in my hair once more and I looked at them lovingly but also with sorrow.

Fire and screams flashed in front of my eyes and I closed them. Pushing away the memory as I stood up and limped out of the room. Arwen was with the Healer and I soon found myself having my leg tended to as I waited for Midnight. She would be thoroughly enjoying her bath knowing how long it had been since we could wash the mud and sweat off.

I at the same time was preparing something special for Lindir...

**Dinner- 3rd POV**

Bilbo was looking around the area curiously as the Dwarves picked through the vegetables they were given. High strung they were still looking around at the Elves suspiciously. A few were getting anxious in waiting for the two young girls who had found themselves in the Company's presence.

"Where are they?" Dwalin grumbled as he eyed a Elf that had walked a little too close for his comfort.

Kili and Fili were also looking around for the two. They didn't trust the Elves one bit and it appeared that neither did Midnight or Obsidionyx except for Lord Elrond and the Elf maiden from earlier who had promised to escort them to dinner.

Their musing was cut short by a high pitched scream and the appearance of a very smug looking Obsidionyx in a blue dress, an exasperated Midnight in a dark green dress (and a scar under her eye that had a few of the older Dwarves looking at her in concern because they hadn't seen that earlier due to how filthy the girls were) and the same Elf maiden who was laughing with a big smile on her face. Both girls had their swords strapped to their hips and their bags over their shoulders as they walked in. The Dwarves noticed the beads in their hair once again and frowned at how similar the beads and braids were to their own.

They were Dwarven family braids and this was sparking curiosity among the groups.

All three straightened up and ceased their laughing to walk up to the table. They were murmuring before the Elf Lord nodded and the two were walking to the Dwarves tables.

**_"That will teach that prick to mess with us."_** Obsidionyx said smugly as she sat down beside Kili and Bofur. Fili was surprised as Midnight sat beside him.

**_"That ass deserved that, good job at sniffing him out little sister."_** Now there was a smug look on Midnights face.

**_"What did you two do?"_** Bofur questioned and the group shivered at the matching smirks the girls wore.

**_"We threw something rather nasty into his room. Arwen was very accommodating in pointing out his window. We just threw it over our shoulder and continued to walk."_ **Midnight said grabbing one of her smoked fish and starting to pass it around while munching on her own.

**_"Arwen? The Elf maiden from earlier?"_** Fili asked looking at the Elf that now sat with the group at the main table.

**_"Arwen is Lord Elrond's daughter. We seem to find a bit of trouble every time we run into her or her brothers. Lindir on the other hand… He doesn't like us one bit."_** Obsidionyx said grabbing a few green before wrapping around the fish in her hand and taking a bite.

"Those beads, they are family beads are they not?" Oin asked swapping back to Common and the two dark haired sisters nodded.

"Yes, yes they are." Obsidionyx said, touching them with pride as her eyes clouded over a little,a look of happiness and sorrow crossing both the sisters faces.

"May I see them?" Oin asked and Obsidionyx looked hesitant but she nodded and took off one of the red beads and handed it over with care.

"We got them many years ago and have had them since. Their the only things we have of the one place we could ever really call home." Obsidionyx explained as the old Dwarf looked at it. He let out a gasp of shock.

"This is made in Erebor!" He said in surprise and both sisters looked shocked.

"Erebor? We got them from an old Dwarf in a small town not far from the Shire. He said that he had wished to see them on his own daughters..." Obsidionyx trailed off.

"...But they died in Erebor when it fell. They didn't make it out in time. I'll be..." Midnight said in astonishment. "He used to tell us tales of Erebor... We told him that we had wished we had been born earlier so we could see it. You can ask Obsidionyx about all the time she spent researching it."

"Had a I known they were from Erebor we wouldn't have taken them. He gave them to us as gifts before we left... Before it burned..." A pained expression crossed the younger girls face as if she was remembering something horrible.

Feeling the need to diverge the conversation Bofur swapped it to something a little less dangerous and that had been on the Dwarves minds since the two had been escorted away.

"How's your leg doing lass?" He asked and Obsidionyx shrugged, returning to eating but not as fast as she had been. Oin passed the bead back and she put it back onto her braid.

"Better, I must have twisted my ankle the wrong way when we were running. The nerve damage was severe before but if I tweak it just right I get a lot of pain even now."

"I'm just glad you didn't die when you were attacked. That was too close even for my comfort." Midnight scowled at her sister and flicked some food directly into her sisters face.

"Can I see it?" Oin asked, noticing the look the two were giving each other. Even though it would be funny to see the two go at it again, he felt it was best in everyone's interest that there be no trouble with the Elves while they were here.

Midnight paused in her glaring contest to nod at Oin.

"Of course, I can't say its pretty though." She warned, before she shifted so she could stretch out her legs. Gently she lifted the skirt of her dress up, causing gasps to run among the Dwarves. Thorin, Gandalf, Lord Elrond and Arwen turned and Thorin was supremely shocked at what he saw. The scarring on the young girls leg was a horrific sight to behold. The other three had seen it all before, especially when it had been a bleeding mess of flesh and bone.

Obsidionyx's leg looked almost deformed with all the scarring, especially around her ankle. It was a wonder she even had a leg at all with all the damage that had once been there.

"Mahal, how did this happen?" Oin asked in astonishment, unsure if he should be sick or not.

"I was attacked by a Orc Pack. Happened when I was fourteen. Gandalf, my sister and I had found our self not far from where we were attacked earlier and Lord Elrond, his family and a few other Elves found us. I hadn't known much about the danger of Orcs so I wandered off, found myself a group and a stray in the group attacked me. I was lucky that day that I escaped with my life and my leg, but it was the fact the Elven Healers had been there that my leg was saved at all. I nearly bleed to death by that River." Obsidionyx didn't even flinch as she told her tale, a clouded look coming to her emerald eyes.

"We heard her screams and the howls from where we were, they led us right to where she was being attacked. Not one Orc or Warg left the area alive. It's the reason we trust Lord Elrond and his family, we owe them a debt we will spend our whole lives trying to repay because they had helped save Sidni." Midnight ended, looking up at said Elf and nodding at him slightly. Her own form of thanks.

"You two have suffered much haven't you lasses?" Basin asked and both nodded.

"True we have suffered injury and near death, but we have led much better lives since we left that wretched place with Gandalf. I wouldn't trade it in for even a moment." Obsidionyx said with a loving smile as she looked at the old Wizard. "Not a moment at all..."

* * *

**Yes! It's finished! *Does a happy dance* **

**Just a filler chapter and more of a insight into who Sidni and Mi are and what their lives are like. A bit of a mystery on those beads though, there is definitely more to the story than they let on...**

**Anyways what did you think of Arwen? Little off? I haven't actually seen the LOTR movies in a long time and I've got it on my to do list. **

**Little bit of friendship going on in this chapter as well and I promise we will see more of Bilbo and the others in the next chapter.**

**Now then:**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, faved and followed! I really enjoyed reading your reviews!**

**Thanks goes out to:**

**-Rhettbutler  
-NixiePixieStix**

**and the guests that reviewed as well (But your reviews aren't appearing on the blasted page)**

**Til next time! **

**HOWLING MAD AND LOVING IT! ;3**


	3. Shadow in the Fire

**Chapter 3 - Shadow in the Fire**

_Smoke. Pain. Screams. Crying. Shouts for help. The heat burned at my face as I looked up into the sky. A black shadow blurred in my vision._

_"We have to get out of here!" Someone shouted. It sounded like Mi. Where is she?_

_Why should we run Mi? Aren't we able to fight? Can't we protect our home?_

_"Obsidionyx let's go!"_

_No. I'm not leaving my home. We can help Mi. We can help!_

_A black shadow beside me, human like. It pauses then it seems to nod and it's gone, replaced by a creature much bigger than the once small shadow._

_It's tail flicked and I soon found myself jumping into the air beside it. We didn't fall though, we soared through the smoke. Fast as lightning. We approached the large shadow. Burst of fire hit it from somewhere. It had come from our direction_

_"Obsidionyx! No!" Mi? What's wrong? Where are you big sister? What is that?_

_A large shadow smashes into me. What happen?_

_Pain. Lot and lots of it. I'm no longer soaring through the sky. I'm falling. I've been hit. What hit me?_

_The grounds approaching fast. I close my eyes and await the pain. I scream out._

"MI!"

I startled awake, screaming out as my dream abruptly ended. Being startled awake I lost my balance on the tree branch as I had went for my weapons. Balance lost I fell and started hitting branch after branch as I tried to find purchase.

I yelped as my left side hit a rather large branch and I knew that would be bruised. I hit the ground on my back and in a panicked state of mind with no breathe I struggled to get up.

"-ionyx!" Someone called but I didn't recognise the voice. I backed away as someone touched me.

"Obsidionyx it's alright! Calm down!" A panicked voice said and I finally calmed down enough to find myself on the ground and Bilbo in front of me. It was still dark out, but I could tell it was getting close to sunrise.

"It's alright Obsidionyx… You're alright…" The hobbit said and I gave my head a good shake as I pushed the nightmare out of my mind. I gave a sigh as my heartbeat finally slowed down and I could breathe properly.

I was thankful Arwen had been able to get our clothes back. I was much more comfortable in my clothes than those damned dresses that we were given.

"I'm sorry about that Bilbo." I said as I picked myself up. My legs and upper body protesting loudly as I stood. Damned that tree, left more marks than training with Midnight did.

"No, it's fine, I'm more worried about you. Why were you in a tree?" Bilbo asked peering up to see where I had been sleeping. I doubt he could see Midnight's outline a little higher up than I had been, even in the moonlight. I could see her though, rather good actually with the moon out. One of many gifts I wish I didn't have but not a problem one. Helped when we had to move around at night.

"Sleeping what else?" I asked in confusion as Bilbo gapped at me.

"Sleeping?!" Bilbo shouted and I covered his mouth and looked back up into the tree. Good, Midnight hadn't been woken up yet. I could tell she was still sleep over our bond.

"Why on Middle Earth were you sleeping in a tree? Your friends with the elves! I'm sure you could have gotten a room." Bilbo said in astonishment once I had taken my hand off his mouth.

"One, we're only friends with Lord Elrond and his family, all other elves we don't like. Two, I prefer sleeping up in a tree because it's habit from years of doing it. I'd have slept on the ground but I don't trust Lindir." I sighed standing up and popping my back as I stretched my arms above my head. I was almost even height with Thorin but I had almost a good head on Bilbo.

"You don't like elves?" He asked in confusion.

"Not particularly, no. Most of them are too prissy for me. They remind me of my parents." I said. I adjusted my satchel on my shoulder before taking out my journal and some ink and a blunted stick.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo asked as I moved over to the stone railing. I placed my new journal on the stone beside me with the ink jar before taking out my knife from it's arm holster and I started to make the stick pointed.

"I'm going to draw Master Baggins. The sun will be up soon and as I understand the Company of Thorin Oakenshield is moving out." I said as I inspected my handy work. I soon opened the jar and my journal and started to draw what I could see of Rivendell. I most likely would never come back to the Elven city.

"Bilbo's fine Obsidionyx," Bilbo said as he joined me looking over the city.

"Then Nyx is fine as well. Obsidionyx is a long name and it's hard for normal conversation." I said with a smile. "Just don't call me Sidni, Midnight is the only one allowed to call me that."

"Of course Nyx." Bilbo said with a smile as we enjoyed the view. The only sound coming from my makeshift quill as it moved across the parchment. I eyed Bilbo every few minutes before I finally asked what was on my mind.

"Why on Middle Earth did you join Thorin's quest to take back Erebor?" I asked, I could only guess how that sneaky wizard got a hobbit from the Shire to join.

"You know about that?" He squeaked in surprise, eyes turning to me with a little fear and suspicion.

I snorted at this. "Of course I did, Gandalf can't keep many secrets from us. That and he asked us to join him... I think he misses having us around."

My lie went undetected by and I could feel my relief. He didn't need to know about what really happened earlier.

**Earlier that Evening - After Dinner (And a change of clothes)**

"So spill old friend, what is it your doing with the dwarf King, a bunch of dwarves and a hobbit?" I asked looking at Gandalf with narrowed eyes. He, Thorin, Balin, Bilbo and Lord Elrond had gone off somewhere earlier and he looked a little fearful now that he'd dragged Midnight and myself off to talk.

"Thorin Oakenshield believes that now is the time to take back Erebor. Smaug hasn't been seen in ages and birds are returning to the mountain." Gandalf said with a sigh.

"Erebor? Erebor was lost and Dale burned…" Midnight said with a frown.

"I know, but if the dragon is dead then Thorin believes others will try and steal the mountains hidden riches." Gandalf looked at both of us. "I know this is a lot to ask of you two, especially with your history but will you go with the Company? I won't be able to continue with them when morning comes, them must leave then."

"If it's about Erebor than you know you don't have to ask old friend." I said with a nod, a serious look on my face. Erebor to be reclaimed by it's King?

It sounded like a bunch of crazy but then, even I knew it was a home they were trying to reclaim. Thorin wanted his people to have better lives and their homeland back. I gave him credit for that. There was a good chance Smaug was alive still.

"Why can't you go?" Midnight asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"The White Council isn't pleased. There are some that believe I am stirring up trouble." Oh, well that explains the fear.

"Why didn't you come to us before? We'd have joined as soon as we heard someone was trying to take back Erebor." Midnight asked, looking at our friend with demanding eyes.

"I couldn't find you two. I looked but you weren't in your usual area so I gave up. I only had so long before I could get our burglar. And I doubt Thorin or any of the other dwarves would have been inclined to allow you to join on the adventure." Gandalf said in annoyance, but I think it was more so with the fact he couldn't find us.

"Master Baggins, he's your burglar?" Midnight asked in scepticism. I could see the logic around it. Hobbit's were light on their feet and could pass unnoticed when they chose. Something about him though was a familiar

"Bilbo Baggins... He's Belladonna Took's boy…" I said, remembering the small Hobbit from years ago.

"Indeed he is which is why I chose him. Smaug knows the scent of dwarf but not the scent of hobbit. He's our best chance next to you two." Gandalf paused before putting his hands on our shoulders.

"If you do this girls, your secrets won't stay hidden, especially with your biggest. I can't guarantee your safety on this journey." Gandalf looked directly into our eyes and at that moment we saw the father figure who'd laughed with us, taught us much about the world and how to survive in it while showing us that the books we once read, didn't have to be just our only adventure.

"We lost our home Gandalf, it burned to the ground. The place we could have lived in peace for a few more years before we had to leave. He lost our friends and our home. We will help the Dwarves take back Erebor. Smaug is going to die." Midnight said seriously.

"I should have known you two would have said that." Gandalf smiled and we smirked.

"You know us well old friend, we will leave with the dwarves come morning. I doubt they'd let us out of their sights now that they know we grew up." I said, green eyes twinkling at the thought of what was to come.

**Back to Present-**

"I don't know why I joined to be honest. I don't think I fit in with any of them. I can't fight. I'm not much use." Bilbo said and I couldn't help but remember a young hobbit running around the Shire looking for elves. I remember being questioned about my adventures and telling of the beasts that lurked out there. We'd been with Gandalf one summer for his fireworks.

Always loved those.

"Bilbo Baggins," I started, getting him to look at me. "Gandalf see's something in you, and knowing my old friend, that something is a piece of a person that most don't have. You can't just give up Bilbo. Dwarves in general are stubborn beings to begin with, Thorin, as I've seen so far, values actions and determination. You'll get your chance to prove yourself. I know it. Have faith in my old friend and you can almost never go wrong… Except when you bet against him. Then you're on your own."

Bilbo laughed at this and I couldn't help but smile. I really did like this little hobbit, I'd probably find myself defending him if it came down to it.

"You know, you look familiar, have you ever been to Hobbiton before?" Bilbo asked and I was glad it was harder for him to see my face then it was to see his, cause he would have seen me flinch.

"No… No I can't say I have been to Hobbiton, I know Gandalf went there a couple times but that's about it." I lied, cursing to myself that I had to lie to him. Gandalf was right, to keep our secrets safe, we'd have many lies to tell.

"Well that's two bad. You remind me of someone but I can't remember exactly who." Bilbo said and I gave a quiet sigh of relief. Before looking towards the horizon.

"You should go get some rest Bilbo, you have an hour or two before the sun comes up." I said when I noticed he looked a bit tired.

"What about you?" He asked and I sighed.

"I'm going to stay up. I'm not going to get anymore rest when I'm in this place."

Bilbo nodded at this before standing up. "I'll see you in a few hours then Nyx, good night."

"You mean good morning." I giggled and I heard Bilbo pause in his walking to turn around but I just kept my eyes on the horizon.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked and I chuckled.

"It's already morning Bilbo, the sun just hasn't risen to greet us yet." I laughed and I heard him sigh but there was amusement in it.

"Of course how silly of me. Good morning Nyx," With that he left while I continued to laugh. It was the only thing that could be heard for a good long while that morning.

**A Few Days Later-**

_"Tell me again why I agreed to this?"_ I growled, shaking the water off my completely soaked hood. Gandalf had found some cloaks for us but it wasn't doing much to stop the down pour we found ourselves in.

The dwarves had put their foots down at us coming but it didn't stop us from following them. By the time any of them noticed we had been following them a good long ways from Rivendell. They were mad that we had followed them and it turned into a screaming match between Thorin and I. My only defense without spilling my secrets was that Gandalf asked us to come.

They wanted to send us back and Midnight retorted that unless they wished to send someone with us to drag us back, there would be no way we would go back on our own. We were upholding our mentor and friend's request so we would still follow the group regardless of what they said. They finally relented because they knew they wouldn't win.

We were happy to follow them for the next few days, helping where we could but our mood had turned sour with the rain.

_"Erebor. I know you don't like the rain Sidni but it will end soon… I hope."_ She grumbled back at me and I released a sigh. I wasn't cold thankfully but this storm was getting worse as we walked along the narrow path along the cliff face.

"Hold on!" I heard Thorin yell and I gave another grumble. My ears were pushing their limits to hear whatever was said. Behind us, rock gave out, nearly causing Bilbo to go over had it not been for Dwalin and Bofur catching him and pulling him back. I was in front of Kili and Midnight was behind Fili as they had once again stuck close by our sides.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled again and I growled. There was little chance of shelter out here. I heard an odd sound and I looked up in time to see a large boulder coming flying towards our cliff. Dwalin saw it as well and we both cried out.

"LOOK OUT!"

"COVER YOUR HEADS!"

The boulder crashed into the cliff face high above us and I found myself pressed against the rock face with my hand up in a futile attempt to protect my head.

The group was shouting out and Kili tightly grabbed a hold of me and the rock in order to have some stability.

"Hold on!" I heard Kili yell and worry coursed through me as I blinked the rain out of my eyes.

"This is no thunder storm!" I heard Balin yell and something odd caught my ear. I looked out and I gapped at what I saw. "It's a thunder battle! Look!"

"STONE GIANTS!" Midnight and I screamed.

"Well, bless me! The legends are true!" Bofur shouted and the rest was lost to me as I just looked on in fear. We were going to be crushed!

More shouts were made but it was a futile attempt at taking cover. The path was breaking apart below our feet.

"FILI! GRAB MY HAND!" The mountain was moving beneath us and I turned to see a large crevice splitting between the brothers. I looked up and I nearly screamed at what I saw.

"We're on one of them!" I shrieked, normally I'd have a cool head, but it's raining and we're stuck on a stone giant that was doing battle.

I yelled out as our giant was hit, sending him back and us yelling out as we held onto dear life. Midnigh was yelling at me over the bond but I shut her out so I could pay attention. We crashed into another rock and everyone scrambled to get off the giant. I literally dragged Kili after me and I gave a sigh of relief once we were off but it was short lived.

"MIDNIGHT!" I shouted in panic. She and the others were still on the giant's other leg!

They swung past us and I saw her fear. She was scared shitless.

"GUYS!" I screamed when I saw where they were heading.

_"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"_ Midnight's voice broke through the wall. They hit and I heard Thorin give shouts of horror. I on the other hand was sighing as I heard this repeating in my head over and over.

_"We're alive! We're alive! We're alive! I'm never coming to these mountains again!"_ Midnight was in hysterics.

We quickly moved over there and I heard shouts of relief from ahead. Kili still held onto my hand as he too sighed in relief.

"Where's Bilbo?! Where's the Hobbit?" I heard Bofur and I looked down in horror. Bilbo was clinging to the edge of the cliff for dear life.

_"BILBO!"_ I accidentally shouted over the bond and before I knew what was happening Thorin was shouting.

"GET HIM!" He shouted as Ori quickly went to grasped his hand but he missed. The others quickly moved into action calling for him, their hands reaching down as Bilbo hung onto a small section of rock. Bofur and Dwalin the main ones I heard. I watched on in fear as both Midnight and Thorin climbed down the rock face to drag him up. Together they got him up but not before Throin's grip slipped and Midnight and Dwalin were grabbing him.

My sister held onto the rock, cursing out the rain as she helped Dwalin get Thorin up and then pulled herself up. Breathing heavily as she look down.

"Damn that's a long drop." I heard her mutter and I snorted.

"I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin said and Midnight gave a grunt.

"He's been lost ever since he left home." I heard Thorin say and I flinched.

"Well that was harsh…" I muttered under my breathe as I stood up. Noticing that Kili still held my hand, Kili noticed as well and dropped my hand looking a little flustered and I just raised my eyebrow in amusement.

"He should never have come," Thorin continued and I winced. "He has no place among us."

I was now scowling at Thorin. I had just gotten Bilbo's spirits up the other day and look what he did!

"Dwalin!" Throin barked before they disappeared into a crevice. They had found a cave. I patted Bilbo's shoulder as we passed giving him a small smile but he didn't even look up. He looked lost.

"Looks safe enough." Dwalin said in front of me and I looked around the cave. It did, a little too save.

"Search the back of the cave," Thorin ordered. "Caves in the mountain are seldom unoccupied."

"There's nothin' here." I heard Dwalin say but I ignored them to give Midnight a hug.

"I thought I lost you…" I murmured as I looked her in the eye. She kissed my forehead.

"Not anytime soon, you know that… It's hard to kill us after all."

I just happily leaned into her before moving away and taking a seat on the floor and leaning against the wall.

"Get some sleep, we start at first light." Thorin said and I sighed. That wasn't the plan...

Balin seemed to know this as well. "We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan."

"Plans change." Thorin said and I snorted. Thorin heard me. "You have anything to add girl?"

I brushed off his tone as I looked at him. "I normally would but I'm too tired to really give a shit. I'll let my mentor have at you when he finally appears. We're in goblin territory now, I'd be careful where you tread Thorin Oakenshield."

With that said I flipped my hood back up and got comfortable with my back against the wall while my bow was in my lap with three arrows. Thorin growled at my behaviour but he sighed in frustration.

"Bofur." Thorin barked. "Take the first watch."

I just watched as everyone went about their business before laying down.

_"You should get some sleep, you're growling at Thorin again."_ Midnight said and but I just gave a barely audible grunt.

_"No, you get some sleep. You need it more than I do."_ I said as I looked out at the group before closing my eyes. Midnight soon fell asleep beside me. I just continued to listen.

I would have probably have nodded off it wasn't for the sound of someone moving around that caused my eyes to snap open and my hand to move to my bow.

My eyes landed on Bilbo and I sighed. He was trying to make his way out but he wasn't being as quiet as he should have to have escaped my ears.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur asked and I saw Bofur move from where he had been keeping watch.

"Back to Rivendell." Bilbo said after a pause and Bofur scrambled to get up. I felt bad but I stayed quiet. I didn't know what else I could say to keep Bilbo around. Thorin's words had hit him hard and I knew it.

"No. No. you can't turn back now. Eh? Your part of the Company." Bofur tried to reason but I doubted it would change Bilbo's mind. "You're one of us."

"I'm not, though. Am I?" Bilbo retorted. "Thorin said I should never have come and he's right. I'm not a Took. I'm a Baggins."

Thorin has slept facing us and I saw his eyes open. He heard Bilbo I could see it in his eyes and I looked him in the eye. He flinched slightly but I sighed and shook my head, sending a remorseful look over him as I watched Bilbo.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door." He said with a sigh.

"Your homesick. I understand." Bofur said and I flinched. Closing my eyes I pushed away my tears.

Home. I'd never see it again. It was gone. The dwarves, they had a chance though. When I opened my eyes Thorin was looking at me in concern.

"No you don't!" Bilbo hissed lowly. "You don't understand."

I frowned a little. I didn't like where this was going.

"None of you do! Your dwarves!" Ouch… "You and the sisters are used to this life. To living on the road. Never settling in one place. Not belonging anywhere!"

Now I was scowling. That was a low blow to all of us. Thorin saw my look but made a motion to stay quiet. I did so grudgingly.

I was thankful when Bilbo noticed his mistake. "Oh, I am sorry. I didnt-"

Bilbo cleared his throat and I knew he felt bad about saying that now that his temper had calmed.

"No, you're right." Bofur looked back. He didn't see me watching. "We don't belong anywhere. Midnight and Obsidionyx deserve to have a good home and a family. They shouldn't be forced to such a life. They're nice young ladies."

I raised an eyebrow at this and Thorin looked down. I gave him a small nod when he looked up at me again.

"I wish you all the luck in the world." Bofur said, and I had to give him credit for being who he was. He had more patients and understanding than most beings I had met. "I really do."

Something caught my eye and I narrowed them as I saw a glowing blue light on Bilbo's hip. My eyes widened when I saw it was a sword. An Elven sword.

"What's that?" Bofur asked and I scrambled up looking at the floor. Thorin looked at me before we heard it. Rumbling beneath our feet and wood creaking. The sand started to disappear.

"Wake up!" Thorin barked. "Wake up!"

"Get up!" I shouted as I grabbed Midnight and reffed her too her feet but it was too late. The floor gave out as trap doors and we were sent tumbling down into a dark hole with everyone else. We tumbled and slide down the tunnel, crashing into the stone as we went and I don't know how I managed to keep ahold of my bag, my bow and keep my sword from jabbing into my ribs.

Midnight spent the whole way cursing, using every language she knew (which was a lot) as she bounced and rolled.

When we hit the bottom I was lucky to have not been squashed by Bombur but it did nothing to help us as the goblins were on us like a pack of wargs. I kicked and punched the shit out of any goblin that touched me.

Midnight was right with me but it didn't help when we were overrun by the goblins. The dwarves fought with everything they had while trying to protect us as well.

"I'm going to cut you to pieces!" Midnight snarled and I was snarling as well. We probably looked like a pair of pissed off animals but we didn't care. We were in a rage and we were growling and snarling at our captors even as we broke free and were restrained over and over again.

We were lead across bridges and I scowled at what I saw.

"Goblin Town!" I howled in rage throwing my captors off again. Our weapons were taken from us and I was left to boil as the dwarves tried to hide us but it was no use since we were taller than them.

I stood behind Kili with Midnight right beside me as we glared at the Goblin King. I remembered this bastard well.

"Who would be so bold to come armed into my kingdom?" He asked, slobbering all over the place as he surveyed us. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

_"He remembers?"_ I asked with skepticism.

_"I don't doubt it. We did try to kill him after all."_ Midnight said and I raised my eyebrow beneath my hood. The King couldn't see our faces and it would be a disaster.

"Dwarves and two human women, your malevolence." A goblin said and I snarled.

"Dwarves? Women?" The King asked and the group around us grew more anxious. These goblins would do horrible things to us if they got the chance.

"We found them on the front porch." The same goblin said and I wished I had something to throw at him.

"Well, don't just stand there! Search them." He ordered and I found myself losing my knife. I hit anyone who touched my bag, leaving it in my possession. The other's weren't so lucky.

"What are you doing in these parts?" We remained silent. "Speak!"

The goblin King was getting frustrated. "If they will not speak. We will make them squawk!"

Cheers rose around us as did the growling in my throat. I sounded like a feral beast and the dwarves were actually starting to inch away from me.

"Bring up the mangler! Bring up the bonebreaker. Start with the women!" He roared and I snarled.

"Wait!" Thorin's voice came and I looked at him. He was putting himself in danger. He should have stayed hidden. There was a good chance Gandalf would soon find us.

"Well, well, well…" The large goblin said. "Look who it , son of Thrain, son of Thror. King under the mountain."

He gave a mock bow and I was sure my eyes were changing slightly. "Oh, but I'm forgetting. You don't have a mountain, and you're not a King, which makes you nobody, really."

I couldn't see Thorin's face but I'm sure he was grinding his teeth.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head. Nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak? An old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a white warg."

This had me perking up. I'd heard rumors of Azog the Defiler and how Thorin had struck him down in battle, but I had also been informed when Midnight and I captured an Orc that he was in fact not dead.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed." Thorin ground out. "He was slain in battle long ago."

I didn't like the look on the fat goblins face.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" He laughed before moving over to a small goblin that was sitting in a weird contraption-like swing. "Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him; I found his prize."

I finally blew. "Cough it up ya ugly swine! Ya cry like a babe when faced with a real fight!"

Eyes turned to me in astonishment as I stepped out of from behind the dwarves, many of them protesting.

The goblin looked surprised. "And who might you be girl?"

I took off my hood, watching as the goblins shrunk away upon seeing my face. "The Fury of the Night, Obsidionyx Nightfury of the great fires. Slayer to goblins, orcs and trolls alike."

True fear crossed into their faces as they shrunk away, Midnight soon joined me. "And I am the Nightmare, Midnight Nightfury of the great fires. Slayers to all dark creatures of Middle Earth."

Screams rang out and I grinned sadistically as I looked at the goblin King.

"You should have died years ago!" He screamed, backing away. "You should have died a hundred of years ago!"

"Well fuck…" Midnight and I said together as we soon had dwarven eyes on us once again. They weren't supposed to know that. Not at all.

* * *

**Uh oh. Cliff hanger... Please don't kill me! *hides behind a boulder***

**Well more secrets uncovered, one of which being that Midnight and Obsidionyx are much older than they appear.I promise you'll find out more about that soon as well as what is going on with Sidni's nightmares. Though it might be a few days. My hand is extremely sore from sitting on my laptop for so long cause I was having writers block when Bilbo was leaving.**

**Special thanks to those who followed reviewed:**

**-NixiePixieStix  
-1990chance  
-Rhettbutler**

**Next chapter sure will be long. Wish me luck on getting it done!**

**HOWLING MAD AND LOVING IT! ;3**

**Dreamer out!**


	4. NOTICE

**NOTICE-**

**As of a few days from now, I won't have internet for a unknown amount of time though I might have internet back by September. That means this story and all my others are being put on Hiatus officially unless I manage to work on them on my personal laptop and can up load them when I'm able to log onto the internet. **

**This message is basically the same (and because I'm lazy) for all my stories. **

**Note that stories following stories maybe updated while I have no internet because I can actually work on them at home:**

-Agents of NEST (Transformers)  
-Dimensional Drive (Transformers)  
-Memory is Key (Transformers)  
-Shadows of the Nightfury (Hobbit)  
-Simple Mechanics (Transformers and Avengers)  
-Substituting a Life (Red vs Blue)  
-The Hobbit - An Unexpected Companion (Hobbit)

**As I said before, I'll see what I can do on them. The only reason my one RvB story is on there is because I got a book and plans for that one while the others are still stuck in the first season.**

**Again, I'm sorry for al this, unfortunately you have to go where the work is.**

**From the very terrified Authoress,**

**~Dreamer**

**PS. Please don't kill me!**


End file.
